mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Margatroid/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Alice is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons as shortcuts; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, is a shortcut for + , which activates the character's grab, and is a shortcut for . In Touhou Project's canon, only one word can describe Alice's personality; coward. True to this nature, this version of Alice focuses on sitting back and letting her dolls do the work for her while rarely engaging the opponent herself. As such, many of her moves focus on defensive long distance combat, effectively limiting her opponent's space and restricting their approach to her. Alice does sport close range variants of her Normals similar to Dhalsim by holding or to perform them. While she can excel at keeping her opponent away from her, her main weakness is her inability to do much once they have gotten close. At the beginning of the match, Alice must select between one of two Level 3 supers, as both cannot be used during the same match. Goliath Doll MkII is unique in that it is Alice's only true reversal due to having startup invincibility. Despite the attack's appearance, Goliath Doll MkII is classified as a grounded melee attack, not a projectile, and thus cannot be blocked by airborne opponents. Holding or will cause the doll to follow the opponent, but Alice itself will not gain any additional startup invincibility. "Lemmings' Parade" summons a swarm of exploding dolls that bypass enemy projectiles and explode when close to the opponent, and covers the entirely of the ground in front of Alice, adding to her long distance spacing options. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Normals |cancel= , , + , + , + , , + , + , + , , |command= |description=Alice delivers a quick kick to the opponent's shin. |image=AliceRP-5x.png |caption= }} , |prorate=90% : 10% |command= |description=Alice tosses out a doll that thrust forward with a lance. |image=AliceRP-5y.png |caption= }} , |prorate=85% : 10% |command= |description=Alice tosses out a group of 3 dolls that thrust upward at an angle with lances. |image=AliceRP-5z.png |caption= }} : 10% |notes= |cancel= , + , , |command= + |description=Alice performs a quick sliding kick that doesn't travel very far, but allows her to duck under some projectiles and high attacks. |image=AliceRP-2x.png |caption= }} |cancel= , |damage=30*30 |prorate=90% x 2 : 10% |command= + |description=Alice tosses out a doll that thrusts along the ground with a lance. Hits twice. |image=AliceRP-2y.png |caption= }} , |damage=80 |prorate=75% : 10% |notes= |command= + |description=Alice performs a sliding kick similar to + , but travels a much greater distance. |image=AliceRP-2z.png |caption= }} |notes= |command= |cancel= , |damage=35 |prorate=90% : 10% |requirements= |description=Alice throws a spear doll straight down below her. |image=AliceRP-j5x.png |caption= }} |notes= |command= |cancel= , |damage=70 |prorate=80% : 10% |requirements= |description=Alice throws three spear dolls downward at an angle. |image=AliceRP-j5y.png |caption= }} |notes= |command= |cancel= , |prorate=80% : 10% |requirements= |description=Alice throws several spear dolls in front of her. |image=AliceRP-j5z.png |caption= }} Command Attacks : 10% |notes= |command= + or or |description=Alice plants an explosive doll on her opponent, which then detonates. The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of the grab by pressing + or + , but only if Alice's grab was not done as a counterhit. |image=AliceRP-throw1.png |caption=Hitbox |image2=AliceRP-throw2.png |caption2= |image3=AliceRP-throw3f.png |caption23= }} : 10% |notes= |command= + + or + or + |description=Alice plants a doll on her opponent, then uses herself as a pivot as she flings the doll by its string over her head, planting the opponent into the ground behind her. The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of the grab by pressing + or + , but only if Alice's grab was not done as a counterhit. |image=AliceRP-throw1.png |caption=Hitbox |image2=AliceRP-throw2.png |caption2= |image3=AliceRP-throw3b.png |caption23= }} |cancel= , |prorate=85% |command= + |description=Alice does a wind-up punch that slams her fist downward in an arc. |image=AliceRP-4x.png |caption= }} : 10% |notes= |cancel= , + , + , + , , |command= + |description=Alice delivers a kick to the opponent's stomach. |image=AliceRP-4y.png |caption= }} , |prorate=85% : 10% |command= + |description=Alice holds a doll near her head position, which proceeds to slice the air with a small razor. |image=AliceRP-4z.png |caption= }} : 10% |notes= |cancel= , , + , + , + , , + , + , + , , |command= + |description=Alice performs a light sweeping kick to the opponent. |image=AliceRP-1x.png |caption= }} : 10% |notes= |cancel= , + , + , + , , |command= + |description=Alice holds a doll near her head position, which proceeds to slice the air with a small razor. |image=AliceRP-1y.png |caption= }} : 10% |notes= |cancel= , |command= + |description=Alice tosses a doll which proceeds to spin while holding a large sword. |image=AliceRP-1z.png |caption= }} |notes= |cancel=Air , Air + , Air , Air + , , |damage=41 |prorate=90% : 10% |command= + |requirements= |description=Similar to Alice's Aerial , but comes out faster at the expense of having the doll only cover her feet. |image=AliceRP-j4x.png |caption= }} |damage=65 |prorate=85% : 10% |notes= |cancel= Air , or Air + , , |command= + |requirements= |description=Alice does a slight midair kick. Can cross up opponents. |image=AliceRP-j4y.png |caption= }} |damage=90 |prorate=80% : 10% |notes= |cancel= , |command= + |requirements= |description=Alice tosses a cluster of spear dolls close to her that cover any incoming attacks from above. |image=AliceRP-j4z.png |caption= }} Specials |requirements= |damage=21 x 4 |prorate=96% x 4 : 10% |properties= |description=Alice tosses out a doll, which flies a certain distance from Alice before unsheathing a sword, spinning around for 4 hits. Button press determines the angle at which the doll flies: moves forward, at a 45 degree angle, and moves straight upward. Has lengthy start up, but Alice regains control as soon as the doll starts spinning. Pressing before the doll fully extends out will cause the doll to spin prematurely. |image=AliceRP-236proj1.png |caption= |image2=AliceRP-236proj2.png |caption2=Hitbox |image3=AliceRP-236x.png |caption3= Version |image4=AliceRP-236y.png |caption4= Version |image5=AliceRP-236z.png |caption5= Version }} |requirements= |damage=75 |prorate=85% : 10% |properties= |description=Alice tosses out a doll in front of her, which walks around the ground and explodes when it comes into contact with anything. Button press determines the speed at which the doll walks. |image=AliceRP-214.png |caption= }} |requirements= |damage=90% |prorate=85% : 10% |properties= |description=Alice takes a leap backward as she throws out a doll in front of her, which explodes upon contact. Both the doll and the explosion have active frames, but the explosion will not hit if the doll makes contact with the opponent before exploding. |image=AliceRP-623-1.png |caption= |image2=AliceRP-623-2.png |caption2= }} |requirements= |prorate=96% x 4 : 10% |properties= |description=Alice tosses out four dolls in arrangement, each of which then pulls out a lance and strikes downward at an angle. Button press determines the initial placement of the dolls. |image=AliceRP-421x.png |caption= Version |image2=AliceRP-421y.png |caption2= Version |image3=AliceRP-421z.png |caption3= Version }} |requirements= |properties= |description=At first glance, Alice tosses her doll in the exact same manner as Doll Command. However, once the doll reaches its destination, it will stay there until activated. Using this move while a doll is already placed will cause the first doll to return to Alice. Button press determines the angle at which the doll flies: moves forward, at a 45 degree angle, and moves straight upward. Pressing again before the doll has traveled the full distance will cause the doll to immediately stop in place. |image=AliceRP-22x.png |caption= Version |image2=AliceRP-22y.png |caption2= Version |image3=AliceRP-22z.png |caption3= Version }} or or |damage = 21 x 4 |prorate=96% x 4 : 10% |requirements=Must have doll set by Doll Placement |properties= |description=Alice issues an attack command to any previously placed doll on screen, which then draws its sword for a 4-hit spinning attack. The doll will slowly move closer to the opponent as it spins. |image=AliceRP-236proj1.png |caption= |image2=AliceRP-236proj2.png |caption2=Hitbox }} Supers |requirements=1000 power. |damage=15 x 19 |prorate=98% x 19 |properties= |description=Alice tosses out a doll in front of her, which charges and fires a laser beam for multiple hits. |image=Alice236236p.png |caption= }} |requirements=1000 power. |damage=240 |prorate=55% |properties= |description=Alice throws a doll in an arc in front of her, which explodes into a massive column of energy upon contact with the ground. Button press determines how far Alice throws the doll. |image=Alice214214p.png |caption= }} or |requirements="Goliath Doll MkII" must be selected prior to match. 3000 power. |damage=435 |prorate=100% : 100% |properties= |block= |description=Alice sets a doll on the ground, which proceeds to grow to massive size, dwarfing even Alice. The doll then lifts two swords above its head and swipes them together in a massive clash, slicing anything in its path. If is held down, the doll will delay the strike and move closer to the opponent until either is released, or if is held for more than 1 second. Delaying the strike will not extend Alice's startup invincibility frames. |image=Alice214214ppp.png |caption= }} or |requirements="Lemmings' Parade" must be selected prior to match. 3000 power. |damage=17 x 30 |prorate=85% x 30 : 100% |properties= |block= |description=Alice tosses out several explosive dolls in front of her, all of which march toward the opponent and detonate when close. The dolls themselves have no hitbox, and do not make contact with any other projectiles; only when close to the opponent do they have an active hitbox. |image= |caption= }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Zoning Characters Category:Three Button Characters